Zoot
Zoot is the balding, blue-haired saxophone player for the Electric Mayhem. According to his performer and builder Dave Goelz, "Zoot is just a fifty-year-old burnt-out musician."Of Muppets and Men Zoot first appeared with his bandmates in ''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence before securing a regular gig on The Muppet Show, where he played both in the Muppet Orchestra and with the Mayhem. He has also appeared in every Muppet movie, the most recent being The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. One of Zoot's trademarks is blowing small notes of music at a time. He notably blew the final note of "The Muppet Show Theme" in the closing credits on every episode of The Muppet Show. Although most of his appearances were with the Electric Mayhem, Zoot was more prominently featured as an individual in the early episodes, appearing with Juliet Prowse in a blackout in episode 101, and playing a reluctant duet with Mahna Mahna in "Sax and Violence" in episode 102. Zoot was considerably more talkative during the show's first season, but he soon started speaking less, often expressing himself purely with music. Dave Goelz explained that "I found that when the writers gave Zoot lines to speak, I would always try to give them away to other characters, because I didn't know what to do with him. Maybe that helped to define the character. Perhaps it's best that he's so non-verbal."Of Muppets and Men Thus, Zoot's proclivity towards speaking more in the earlier episodes may have been due to the fact that Jerry Nelson, who played Zoot's more animated bandmate Floyd, was not available for tapings of ''The Muppet Show's first episodes. Zoot was designed by Bonnie Erickson after seeing Argentine saxophonist Gato Barbieri. Behind the Scenes Evolution Throughout the years, the Zoot puppet has been redesigned several times, his skin changing from gray to blue to green, the texture from exposed foam to fleece and back again, and his nose from green to yellow. Zoot's trademark shades, his bald spot, and his long, blue hair have always stayed with him, though. Image:Zoot.JPG|The original Zoot puppet is exposed foam, colored gray with a green nose. Image:Zootsax.jpg|Zoot changes to blue fleece skin with a new yellow nose. Image:ZootLateSeason One.jpg|Zoot has now changed to exposed foam green skin and a yellow nose. Filmography *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' *''The Muppet Show'' **(65 episodes: see Muppet Show Episodes That Didn't Feature Main Characters) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''A Christmas Together'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Episode 108: Musicians **Episode 112: Food *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer **Episode 103: Billy Crystal **Episode 208: The Cameo Show *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''it's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Muppet Party Cruise'' *''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' *''Muppet TV'' *''A Green and Red Christmas'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live!'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''The Comic Muppet Book'' (1979) *''Muppets at Sea'' (1980) *''Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes'' (1981) *''Kermit & Cleopigtra'' (1981) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill'' (1982) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Stories'' (1991) :"Kermit and the Best Present of All" *''Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body'' (1996) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) Sources See Also *Zoot Through the Years Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters